


Listen

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: As an empath who was taken and tortured by your enemies, nightmares plague your shared bed with Loki. Can he bring you back to him?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Listen

_Pain. Pain shooting up your limbs and frying your nerves. Fire scorching your skin. You want to scream but no sound comes out. Your vocal cords are useless from days of abuse. No escape. No reprieve. Flashes of light blind you. Your bones are cold. They’re going to snap. It’s pain and it’s blood and it’s ice and it isn’t stopping and please oh please just let me go I don’t know what you want where is Loki please_

You were torn violently from the nightmare by a hand on your cheek, tapping insistently. Your eyes flew open as you jerked away into the mattress beneath you. Loki hovered over you, worry shadowing his eyes in the dim warmth of the bedside lamp.

He raised his hand to where you could see it. “It was only a nightmare, sweetling. You are safe.”

You touched your hand hesitantly against his, using the connection to read the truth of his words. _Concern. Love. Sadness._ The deep grief that wrapped around his mind threatened to choke out every other emotion for him, but his neverending love for you managed to keep it at bay. It was his deepest truth, written in every thought that passed through his head as he searched your expression. 

That love and concern was a balm to the shadows of torturous memories that clawed at you in your dreams where you were defenseless to their attacks. You wanted to consume every bit of warmth he had to offer you, surround yourself in it until there was nothing left but the security and safety that he provided.

And then your hand fell to the sweat-dampened sheets covering you. The contact broken, the terror slid back into your thoughts. You couldn’t breathe. It was too much and it’s cold and it’s fear that widened your unseeing eyes and forced tears to trail down your face.

“No, no. They are not here. Come back to me. I'm here to protect you,” Loki promised, the words breaking through the thudding of your pulse in your ears, his hand pulling yours to rest over his bare chest. His heart beat his love for you beneath his smooth skin, solid and alive and pulling you back to the present moment in your shared bedroom.

You dragged your eyes over to his, feeling your mouth twist as you fought against the panic crawling beneath your skin. _"Please,"_ you begged, not sure what you’re asking for exactly, just confident that he was the only one who could help.

He shifted on the bed, moving between your legs and settling onto his forearms on either side of your head, supporting just enough of his weight to keep from crushing you while also allowing you to feel the comfort of his body against yours. You took greedy handfuls of his backside, pulling him down more firmly onto you.

“This is real. _I’m_ real,” he whispered, just before his lips brushed over yours. It was the faintest caress, but the outpouring of affection from that brief touch sent a shiver through your body straight to your molten core. You tilted your head back and parted your lips, sighing into him when he responded to your unspoken plea for another kiss with the slant of his mouth over yours.

And with each drag of his hot tongue, tease of his calloused fingertips, and roll of his hips over your center, the darkness in your thoughts was replaced by the glow of his - comforting and bright and deep as he worshipped your body with his own.

He filled you with every bit of him imaginable. Joined your pleasure with his in both the very basest way that was possible between a man and a woman - fire and desire that burned you from the inside out, and also the mystical insight into every sentiment and emotion that raced through his brilliant mind. It chased out every demon and monster that lurked in the shadows to keep you up at night, replacing it with his repeated fervent thoughts.

When all thought was lost, and you were just you and Loki, hopelessly entwined as you soared over the peak of your passions together, the combined ecstasy was enough to leave you limp and sated in the strong band of his arms. He tugged you on top of him beneath the thin sheets, tucking your head into the crook of his neck where your panted breaths could fan across his chest.

His fingers wound themselves into your hair and his other hand traced idle shapes on the curve of your waist. “Listen.”

So, you did, closing your eyes and focusing on the winding of his thoughts with the steady drum of his heartbeat beneath your ear.

_I love you. I adore you. Let the promises that I write upon your skin now ring true forevermore. I will protect you with my dying breath. You are safe. You are whole. You are mine. In my embrace, you will have a refuge for the rest of your days. This heart beats for you. I love you. ___


End file.
